


Fingers Please

by FAfantasies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Mild Smut, Oral Fixation, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAfantasies/pseuds/FAfantasies
Summary: Needy Momo wants Sana’s fingersMy specialty is fingers apparentlyVery short drabble requested on my CuriousCat





	Fingers Please

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter at FAfantasies

Momo crawls onto the bed and sits herself down on Sana’s thighs with a huff, making Sana look up from her book at the pouting girl in her lap.

“What do you need?” She asks with amusement in her voice as she marks the page she had been reading and sets it aside to give Momo her full attention.

Momo doesn’t respond with words but instead leans forward and buries her face in Sana’s neck, nuzzling her nose against Sana’s pulse point before pressing a gentle kiss to said spot.

 

Sana smiles and rolls her eyes as she brings one hand up to run lazily through Momo’s hair, the other hand moving from Momo’s shoulder slowly down to her ass and resting there.

“Use your words, baby girl.” Sana whispers in Momo’s ear, making the girl shiver and let out a shaky breath against Sana’s skin.

“Mm-mm.” Momo hums her refusal as she shakes her head and grips at the fabric of Sana’s shirt. 

“Look at me, baby.” Sana says firmly, tugging at Momo’s hair gently to get her attention. “Look at me and tell me what you want.”

 

Momo hesitates but lifts her head and opens her mouth, hoping to god that Sana would catch on so she wouldn’t have to say it out loud.

 

And yet…

 

“Words, Princess.” Sana says with another tug to Momo’s hair, pulling her head back a bit and causing Momo to let out a pleasurable whine. 

“F-Fingers…” Momo breathes.

Her cheeks flush at her own words and she clenches her eyes shut, but she keeps her begging mouth open to the younger girl.

Sana grins and moves her hand up Momo’s back and around her neck, slowly dragging her nails across her jaw until her fingertips meet Momo’s lips.

Momo sighs happily through her nose and lets out a soft hum as she closes her lips around Sana’s fingertips.

 

This is all she wanted. This is all she needs.

 

So she thought. 

 

Sana pushes her fingers deeper into Momo’s mouth, pumping them in and out slowly as she leans in and presses her lips to Momo’s ear.

“You look so pretty like this, baby.” Sana whispers and takes Momo’s earlobe between her teeth, tugging at it teasingly while Momo melts under her touch.

 

The feeling of Sana’s fingers working in her mouth and Sana’s teeth scraping across her ear drives Momo crazy, not to mention the warm breath on her skin as Sana praises her.

 

She shifts uncomfortably in Sana’s lap, trying and failing to achieve the friction she suddenly needs.

“Sana…” She mumbles around the digits in her mouth as she continues working against Sana’s thighs, grunting in frustration.

“Go ahead, Princess.” Sana purrs, her grip in Momo’s hair tightens and she turns Momo’s head to look her in the eye.

Momo stares back and swirls her tongue around Sana’s fingers as she re-positions herself on her thigh, her wet shorts gliding against Sana’s jeans.

 

“That’s my girl…” Sana praises and drops her hand from Momo’s hair to place it on her hip, helping guide the needy girl in her motions.

Momo closes her eyes and reaches one hand up to hold Sana’s wrist in a death grip to make sure she keeps the younger girl’s fingers where she wants them.

Between her lips.

 

She opens her mouth and darts her tongue out to lick between each finger as her movements on Sana’s thigh get faster and more frantic, her breathing picking up with each thrust.

 

“Look at you,” Sana starts, her fingernails digging into Momo’s hip as she continues guiding the older girl’s movements. “You look so good fucking yourself on my leg. Such a good girl.” She coos and Momo sucks Sana’s fingers back into her mouth, her tongue rolling around them as she whimpers at the pressure building inside of her.

 

“Go ahead, baby.” Sana whispers and presses a kiss to Momo’s jaw. “I want you to cum for me.” She adds as she drags her lips down Momo’s neck, her tongue teasingly touching the burning skin under her lips.

 

And that’s all Momo needed.

 

Her hips still, her body tenses, and her grip around Sana’s wrist tightens as a shaky moan bubbles out of her, her jaw dropping, releasing Sana’s fingers.

 

“Did you get what you needed?” Sana mumbles against Momo’s skin, pressing one last kiss to her neck before pulling back to admire the post ecstasy look on Momo’s face.

Sana runs her fingertips over Momo’s lip and Momo peeks her eyes open, nodding slowly as a lazy smile takes over her face.

 

“Thank you…”


End file.
